Coral Sword
The Coral Sword , also known as Coral Blade and Coral, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often either lightning or water-elemental in nature. It can also be described as having mediocre strength in all of its appearances. Appearances Final Fantasy The Coral Sword has an Attack power of 19 and deals extra damage against Aquatic enemies. It is found in the Cavern of Earth B2 area. The weapon is bugged in the NES version, where it does not inflict more damage to aquatic enemies as intended. Final Fantasy IV The Coral Sword only appears in the Easy Type version. It retains the Ancient Sword's effectiveness against ghouls, has an attack of 45, and is Thunder-elemental. This weapon is metallic. It is found in the chest that the Ancient Sword is usually in. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Coral Blade is a mid-ranked, Lightning-elemental sword that provides 38 Attack, 35% Accuracy, and is Lightning-elemental. It can be dropped from Sahagin Knight, bought in Kaipo or Mist (as Kain) for 2,500 gil, or found in the Ancient Waterway (as Ceodore). It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Coral Sword is a Lightning-elemental sword with an Attack power of 34. It can be bought in Jachol for 2,800 gil. It can be stolen from the Cray Claw. Final Fantasy IX The Coral Sword can be equipped by Steiner. It is provides 38 Attack, is Lightning-elemental, and teaches the Sword Art Charge!. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Treno or Lindblum, or stolen from Lani. Final Fantasy XI The Coral Sword appears as a generic high-level short sword, with its only notable traits granting minor Water resistances and extra Water damage to some attacks. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Coral Blade is a high-ranked weapon for Vaan obtainable through crafting with the Tempered in Ice recipe. It provides +90 Attack, +45 Magick, and +60 Speed, and is Water-elemental. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy Tactics The Coral Sword is a Lightning-elemental sword. It is Delita's default weapon in his first fight in Chapter 2. It can be bought in the outfitters from Chapter 2 onwards, for 3,300 gil. The Final Fantasy Legend Coral has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Undersea Town for 9,880 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 8, the damage formula for Coral is based on Strength. This weapon is effective against water-type enemies. Final Fantasy Legend II Coral has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 26000 GP in Edo and Final Town. It has 40 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 99 and increases their Str by 22. The damage formula for Coral is the user's Str x13 and its effective against Insects such as Spiders, Beetles, and Moths. Final Fantasy Dimensions Coral Sword provides 46 Attack and 20 Hit Rate. It is Lightning-elemental and is bought for 7000 gil in Mathel, Oasis, Gardenia, and Fabrica and is found in the Underwater Temple. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Coral Sword is a level 50 sword that adds 38 to Attack and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be obtained by trading 15,460 gil, a Rapier, a Spirit Stone, and a Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Coral Sword is a level 30 sword that provides +36 Attack and +20% Initial Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 47,100 gil, a Rapier, and a Coral Ore. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Coral Sword is a Lightning-elemental sword. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Coral Sword grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Coral Sword is a Sword obtained by crafting it using 600 gil, x5 Lightning Crysts, and x9 Mythril Ores, and as the reward for completing the quest Niche Dish Wish. It provides 33 ATK and is Lightning-elemental. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Coral Sword appears as a card. The card is a Final Fantasy Artniks card but the picture on the card is the artwork for the Coral Sword from Final Fantasy IX. Gallery Coral Sword FFI Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy. FF1-NES-Coral.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-CoralSword.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Coral Sword.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF4-AncientSword.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). Coralsword.jpg|Coral Sword artwork from Final Fantasy V. Coralblade-c.jpg|Alternate Final Fantasy V art. Coral Sword - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Coral Sword.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Coral Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Sword 42.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXI Coral Sword.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Coral Sword.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFD Coral Sword.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Coral Sword (T).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Coral Sword Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Coral Sword FFIX.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Coral Sword SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Coral Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Coral Sword FFT SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Coral Sword FFT SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFT. FF9 Coral Sword R+ Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Coral Sword ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Coral Sword.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFRK. FFRK Coral Sword FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFBE Coral Sword.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. CoralSword TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Swords